Die alltägliche Physik des Unglücks
by notimeforsleepingtonight
Summary: Die arme Tenten ist ein Unglücksrabe durch und durch, der auf Schritt und Tritt vom Pech verfolgt wird. Ständig passieren ihr Missgeschicke oder sie ist in irgendwelche Unfälle verwickelt. Doch manchmal ist das Glück nur eine Pechsträhne entfernt und findet sich dort, wo man es am wenigsten erwatet.


Das ist mein erster Versuch, selber eine Fanfic zu schreiben. Ich hab sie nochmal überarbeitet, weil mir einige Stellen nicht so gut gefallen haben und würde mich freuen, eure Meinung zu hören. Egal, ob Lob oder Kritik... alles ist erwünscht. Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Karma Girl

Es gibt Tage im Leben, an denen man am besten einfach im Bett bleiben würde. An denen von vorne bis hinten alles schief geht und man sich mit Vergnügen in einem Mauseloch verkriechen würde.

Für die 18-jährige Tenten gehörten solche Tage bereits seit frühester Kindheit zum Alltag.

Schon immer schien sie Missgeschicke und Fehltritte jeder Art magisch anzuziehen, weshalb sie von ihrer Familie liebevoll 'kleiner Unglücksrabe' genannt wurde.

Doch richtig zugeschlagen hatte das Karma erst nach dem Umzug der Familie Maruyama nach Konoha vor ein paar Monaten.

Seitdem hatte Tenten oft das Gefühl, vom Unglück regelrecht verfolgt zu werden. Ihr Leben war zu einer wahren Achterbahnfahrt geworden – ständig ging es drunter und drüber, nichts wollte richtig gelingen.

Der heutige Tag bildete dabei keine Ausnahme. Er begann damit, dass Tentens Wecker den Dienst verweigerte und einfach nicht klingelte.

„Verdammt! Schon so spät?", stöhnte die junge Frau, als sie schließlich aufwachte. Nur wegen dem bescheuerten, unzuverlässigen Ding hatte sie eine halbe Stunde verschlafen!

Sobald sie wach war, sprang die Brünette hektisch aus dem Bett, um wenigstens noch halbwegs pünktlich zur Schule zu kommen.

Unglücklicherweise schien irgendeine höhere Macht andere Pläne zu verfolgen. Ein schmerzhafter Sturz in der Dusche, der Kampf mit den widerspenstigen Haaren, eine verschüttete Tasse Tee und eine verknitterte Schuluniform verhinderten einen schnellen Aufbruch und vervollständigten den reibungslosen Ablauf des Morgens.

Schließlich stand Tenten schnaufend – immerhin hatte sie den ganzen Weg zur Schule im Dauerlauf zurückgelegt – vor ihrem Spind in einem der weitläufigen Flure der Konoha High School.

So schnell wie möglich holte sie die letzten Sachen, die sie für den langen Tag benötigte, aus dem Schließfach und stopfte sie in ihren Rucksack.

Danach eilte die zierliche Brünette den mittlerweile fast leeren Korridor entlang. Nur noch vereinzelte Schüler waren hin und wieder anzutreffen – wahrscheinlich erledigten sie Botengänge für die Lehrer, ansonsten herrschte eine beinahe unheimliche Stille.

„Dieses Durcheinander kommt davon, dass Mama und Papa mich zwingen, mitten in der Woche bis um Mitternacht im _Silver Dragon _zu helfen. Denen muss ich mal deutlich machen, dass es in diesem Land ein Gesetzt namens Schulpflicht gibt! Und wie sind die beiden überhaupt auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, in diesem Kaff ein neues Restaurant zu eröffnen?"

Vor sich hin schimpfend hastete Tenten in die Richtung, in der der Klassenraum lag, und versuchte, im Laufen den Reißverschluss ihres Rucksacks zu schließen.

Eilig bog sie um eine Ecke und prallte – völlig in ihr Tun vertieft – gegen ein Hindernis, das urplötzlich im Weg auftauchte.

Durch den unerwarteten Widerstand aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, strauchelte die junge Frau, verlor den Halt und ging zu Boden. Dabei landete sie unsanft auf dem Hintern.

Eine Sekunde lang blieb Tenten mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht sitzen, dann hob sie den Kopf, um das Hindernis genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen ... und erstarrte.

Helle, fast weiße Augen musterten sie kühl von oben.

'Kami-sama, bitte lass es nur eine Illusion sein!', stumm schickte die Brünette ein kurzes Stoßgebet gen Himmel, holte tief Luft und blickte erneut auf, wobei sie ihren schlimmsten Alptraum bestätigt sah: Neji Hyuga, der Kapitän der Kendomannschaft und Mädchenschwarm No. 1 der Konoha High, stand vor ihr.

'Damit ist es amtlich: Kami-sama hasst mich! Womit hab ich das verdient? Was hab ich bloß im letzten Leben verbrochen, um so viel schlechtes Karma anzuhäufen? Verdamm, ich bin ein totales Trampeltier!'

In Gedanken rammte Tenten ihren Kopf gegen die nächste Wand und verfluchte die bisherigen Geschehnisse des Tages.

Da streckte sich ihr eine Hand entgegen und vollführte – als sie nicht sofort reagierte – eine ungeduldige Geste.

„Na los, steh auf! Oder ist der Fußboden so gemütlich, dass du den ganzen Tag hier sitzen bleiben willst?"

„Nein, n-natürlich nicht. Ich... tut mir leid, dass ich gegen dich gerannt bin.", stieß die Braunhaarige mit leicht geröteten Wangen hervor, ergriff die dargebotene Hand und kam wieder auf die Füße.

Dabei ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass ihr Blick den jungen Mann streifte, der ihr gerade aufgeholfen hatte.

Wie immer begann ihr Magen bei diesem Anblick Purzelbäume zu schlagen und ihr Mund wurde trocken. Konnte man als Normalsterblicher wirklich so verboten gut aussehen?

Plötzlich wurde Tenten bewusst, dass sie sich schon wie eines dieser hirnlosen, aufgetakelten Fangirlies aufführte, die den Hyuga pausenlos anschmachteten und reihenweise in Ohnmacht fielen, sobald nur eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares in Sicht kam.

'Da sieht man mal, wie tief ich mittlerweile gesunken bin!', schoss es der jungen Frau durch den Kopf.

Aber der gut gebaute, durchtrainierte Körper – schließlich war Neji Kapitän der Kendomannschaft – und das ernste Gesicht mit den scharf geschnittenen Gesichtszügen, dem markanten Kinn und den hohen Wangenknochen waren akzeptable Gründe, um ab und zu ein bisschen schwach zu werden.

Am meisten faszinierten Tenten allerdings Nejis ungewöhnlich helle Augen.

Diese Augen mit einem Hauch von Flieder fesselten die Brünette, seit sie den Hyuga das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Sie schienen die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, auf den Grund jeder Seele vorzudringen und die geheimsten Gedanken und Gefühle zu ergründen.

An dieser Stelle wurde Tenten unsanft von einem realen, sehr genervt wirkenden Neji unterbrochen, der sie aus ihren Gedanken riss, bevor dieser Überlegungen fortgeführt werden konnten.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Orochimaru-sensei sehr begeistert wäre, wenn die Bücher, die er braucht, erst nach Ende der Stunde eintreffen. Also hör auf, Löcher in die Luft zu starren und setz dich in Bewegung!", knurrte der Hyuga gereizt. Dann bückte er sich – wobei ihm der lange, schwarze Zopf über die Schulter fiel – und hob ein paar Bücher auf, die offenbar bei dem Zusammenstoß heruntergepurzelt waren.

'Richtig ... in der ersten Stunde haben wir ja Chemie bei Orochimaru-sensei!', unglücklich verzog Tenten das Gesicht, als die Erinnerung an diese Tatsache ihr Bewusstsein erreichte. 'Da hätte ich auch gleich im Bett liegen bleiben können. Mit mir ist in dem Fach sowieso nicht viel anzufangen.'

Kaum war dieser frustrierende Gedanke zu Ende gedacht, kam der jungen Frau eine neue, erschreckende Befürchtung in den Sinn, die ihre ohnehin schon schlechte Laune endgültig in den Keller sinken ließ.

Um Gewissheit zu erlangen, wandte sich die hübsche Brünette nach ein paar weiteren Momenten des Schweigens – in denen sie ebenfalls ihre zerstreuten Habseligkeiten einsammelte – zögernd an Neji und fragte: „Hat Orochimaru-sensei die Paare für die nächste Partnerarbeit schon bekannt gegeben?"

Noch eine Versuchsreihe mit Rock Lee als Laborpartner würde ihre Gesundheit – körperliche und geistige – nicht unbeschadet überstehen!

„Wenn du vorhin pünktlich im Unterricht gewesen wärst, müsstest du mit jetzt keine unnützen Fragen stellen.", antwortete der Hyuga kurz angebunden und stapfte los, ohne Tenten weiter zu beachten.

'Sehr entgegenkommend! Aber hat man Mr. Obercool jemals anders erlebt? Nein! Manche Menschen haben eben von Natur aus einen sonnigen Charakter.'

Grimmig, doch ohne die unfreundliche Antwort zu kommentieren, folgte Tenten dem Schwarzhaarigen, der mit seinen langen Beinen ein rasches Tempo vorgab.

Wenig später betraten die beiden nacheinander den Chemieraum, wo sie von einer angespannten Stille empfangen wurden.

Die übrigen Mitglieder des Kurses konzentrierten sich vollkommen auf die vor ihnen liegenden Aufgabenzettel und außer dem gelegentlichen Rascheln von Papier oder dem Kratzen von Bleistift war nicht zu vernehmen.

Leider wurde die Hoffnung der Brünetten, unbemerkt zu ihrem Platz huschen zu können, durch die Tatsache geschmälert, dass Orochimaru nicht wie gewöhnlich hinter dem Pult saß, das den Blick auf die Tür erschwert hätte.

Nein, heute schritt er gemächlich zwischen den Reihen umher, schaute hin und wieder einem Schüler über die Schulter und machte boshafte Bemerkungen.

Sobald Tenten die Situation erfasste, schloss sie zu Neji auf und hielt sich möglichst dicht hinter ihm, um seinen breiten Rücken als Sichtschutz zu nutzen.

Leider hatten Orochimarus scharfe, schlangenartige Augen sie schon registriert. Unwirsch wies er den Hyuga an, die Bücher zu verteilen, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann auf die braunhaarige Nachzüglerin und sagte mit einem ironischen Unterton in der Stimme: „Und wen haben wir da? Ah... Maruyama-san, wie schön, dass Sie uns heute doch noch mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren!"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Orochimaru-sensei ... es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!", antwortete die junge Frau und bemühte sich um eine zerknirschte Miene, während sie zu ihrem Platz ging.

„Das hoffe ich. Schließlich wäre es sehr ungerecht, Ihrem Partner die ganze Arbeit am neuen Projekt zu überlassen, nicht wahr?"

„Welches Projekt? Und welcher Partner?", fragte Tenten alarmiert und saß plötzlich kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl.

Bitte nicht Lee! Bitte nicht Lee! Oh, bitte nicht Lee! Bei dem Gedanken an Rock Lee und sein unfehlbares Talent, im Chemieunterricht wirklich alles explodieren zu lassen, lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„In nächste Zeit arbeiten Sie mit Hyuga-san zusammen. Er wird Ihnen die benötigten Informationen geben und hoffentlich dafür sorgen, dass Ihre Leistungen sich endlich verbessern.", verkündete der Lehrer, bedachte die Brünette noch mit einem verächtlichen Blick und setzte seine Runden durch den Chemieraum fort.

Nach dieser Offenbarung spürte Tenten widersprüchliche Gefühle in sich aufsteigen.

Einerseits war sie entsetzt und ein bisschen ängstlich, weil gerade der beliebteste Typ der ganzen Schule ihr Laborpartner geworden war. Andererseits hätte sie Neji den Hals dafür umdrehen können, dass er sie nicht vorgewarnt hatte. Er hatte sie einfach ins offene Messe laufen lassen!

Unsicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, sah die junge Frau zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinüber. Der nahm allerdings keinerlei Notiz von ihr, sondern verteilte nur mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht die restlichen Bücher.

'Schöne Aussichten! So einen freundlichen, offenen Laborpartner zu bekommen, mit dem ich meine Zeit verbringen darf, ist die absolute Krönung eines tollen Tages!', dachte Tenten frustriert und seufzte. Sie war und blieb eben doch ein Pechvogel.

* * *

><p><em>In einer Freistunde<em>

„Nein! Wenn du zusätzlich 30 ml Natrium in das Reagenzglas gibst, fliegt alles in die Luft; das steht doch deutlich im Text!"

Ungehalten runzelte Neji die Stirn – ein deutliches Zeichen seines wachsenden Ärgers – und war sichtlich bemüht, nicht die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Na toll! Egal, was ich mache, es ist immer falsch!", klagte Tenten, ließ entmutigt das Buch von ihren Knien rutschen und schloss kurz die Augen.

Die beiden unfreiwilligen Leidensgenossen hatten sich unter einem großen Kirschbaum niedergelassen, der auf dem Schulgelände stand, und ihre Sachen im Gras ausgebreitet, um in Ruhe an ihrem Chemieprojekt arbeiten zu können.

Allerdings lief nicht alles wie gewünscht und die Brünette war zeitweise nah daran, die Flinte ins Korn zu werfen. Sie strengte sich an, die geschilderten Zusammenhänge zu verstehen, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan und die negative Einstellung ihres Gegenübers nicht besonders förderlich.

Trotzdem lag es nicht in Tentens Absicht, kampflos aufzugeben, weshalb sie erneut nach den verhassten Unterlagen griff und ihnen ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit widmete. „Also noch einmal...", murmelte sie dabei leise.

„Was soll eigentlich die ganze Büffelei?", erkundigte sich der Hyuga da mit gleichgültiger, fast emotionsloser Stimme.

Verblüfft sah Tenten den Schwarzhaarigen an, dann antwortete sie: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, aber ich will nach der Schule Medizin studieren; dafür sind gute Noten erforderlich."

Ein geringschätziger Blick traf die junge Frau und volle Lippen verzogen sich leicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

„Medizin? Den verlangten Notendurchschnitt für ein Medizinstudium wirst du nie erreichen, weil du in den meisten Fächern ein hoffnungsloser Fall bist – daran kannst du auch nichts ändern, indem du lernst wie eine Verrückte. Niemand kann sich gegen das Schicksal wehren, mit dem er geboren wurde."

Empört schnappte die Brünette nach Luft. Was bildete dieser Kerl sich ein?

„Woher nimmst du das Recht, dir ein Urteil zu bilden? Du weißt nichts, rein gar nichts über mich!", zischte Tenten und funkelte Neji wütend an. „Vielleicht bin ich kein überragendes Genie, aber ich habe trotzdem die Möglichkeit, mein Leben selber zu gestalten und zu erreichen, was ich mir vorgenommen habe - jedem Menschen steht diese Möglichkeit offen."

„Bloßes Wunschdenken. So reden nur Träumer; Leute, die nicht mit der Wirklichkeit zurechtkommen, weil sie zu schwach sind.", antwortete Neji mit einem abfälligen Schnauben.

Irgendwas in der Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen ließ die junge Frau aufhorchen. Diesen Unterton – voller Schmerz und Groll - hatte sie nie zuvor bei ihm bemerkt. Was wohl im Leben des distanzierten Hyugas vorgefallen war?

„Hört sich fast so an, als hättest du schon persönliche Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet.", sagte Tenten und betrachtete ihren unfreiwilligen Partner nachdenklich.

Neji, der seinen Kopf an den dicken Stamm des Kirschbaumes gelehnt hatte, lachte kurz und bitter auf. „Mein ganzes Leben ist eine persönliche Erfahrung."

Als die Brünette ihn daraufhin nur ratlos ansah, fuhr er sich genervt mit einer Hand durch die langen Haare, setzte dann aber doch zu einer Erklärung an.

„Es heißt, jeder Mensch brauche jemanden, der ihn stark macht. Tja, diese Person – meinen Vater – habe ich mit vier Jahren bei einem Autounfall verloren und wurde seitdem von meinem Onkel erzogen. Er machte mir schnell klar, dass die Familienehre immer an erster Stelle steht, dass alle Familienmitglieder dem Oberhaupt Gehorsam und Loyalität schulden. Die Wünsche oder Bedürfnisse des Einzelnen interessieren weder das Familienoberhaupt, noch den 'Ältestenrat', und es gibt keine Hoffnung, aus diesem Gefängnis zu fliehen – sie sorgen dafür, dass du außerhalb des Familienunternehmens keine Arbeit findest, du bekommst keine vernünftige Wohnung... An manchen Tagen fühle ich mich wie ein Vogel in einem Käfig, den niemand öffnen kann."

Nachdem er geendet hatte, blickte der Schwarzhaarige abwesend in den Himmel – wahrscheinlich weilten seine Gedanken noch in der Vergangenheit –, was Tenten die Gelegenheit gab, das eben Gehörte zu verdauen. Kami-sama, wenn sie sich nur vorstellte, in einer solchen Familie zu leben!

Schließlich wandte sie sich an den Hyuga und meinte: „Weißt du, zu jedem Käfig gibt es einen Schlüssel. Du musst den Schlüssel finden, der zu deinem Käfig gehört. Den Menschen, der es dir ermöglicht, frei zu sein."

Einen Moment schaute Neji die junge Frau aus unergründlichen, fliederfarbenen Augen an, ohne dass diese sagen konnte, was in seinem Kopf vorging, bis sich ein seltenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. „Ich glaube, diese Person habe ich schon gefunden. Sie sitzt direkt neben mir."

Bei den Worten des Schwarzhaarigen breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in Tentens Bauch aus und ihr Magen machte sich wie so oft mit ein paar Purzelbäumen bemerkbar. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln, ergriff seine Hand und dachte: 'Manchmal ist es gar nicht so schlecht, ein Pechvogel zu sein. Eine Priese Unglück hat auch ihre guten Seiten.'


End file.
